pollypocketfandomcom-20200214-history
Splashin' Fashion Pool
Splashin' Fashion Pool was the first pool set on the Fashion Polly line. It had four parts in the set, including Polly's pool. Each doll has its own cloth towel and color-changing hair and bathing suits, which can change color with ice-cold water. Lila's Super Slide Lila's slide can change its height for either the small flower-shaped pool or Polly's full-sized pool. On the left side is a tire swing, which can be accessed at full height. On the right is a closet, which holds a yellow purse, pink shorts, yellow shorts with a pink floral pattern, an orange top with pink threads, a plain yellow top, yellow shoes with pink straps, and a yellow single-strap one-piece bathing suit with pink flowers. Along with the set is a golden retriever with a pink and yellow ball. Lea's Lifeguard Tower Lea's lifeguard tower overlooks Polly's pool. It has a a closet in the front with a mirror and a lifeguard ring. On the right in a shower, which can hold water. On top is where the lifeguard chair can be placed and an umbrella can be placed on the right arm. Her accessories are a purple lifeguard bathing suit and purple shorts to go with it, a yellow top with blue straps, a yellow skirt with a blue waistband, blue sandals with yellow straps, a blue two-piece bathing suit with a single strap. Along with this set is an orange-and-white tabby. Anna's Snack Shack Anna's shack is a bamboo stand with a palm tree leaf, which can shade one side. It has a sink with pineapple-shaped handles and a counter that can open up and hold food. It can also hold a blender and a purple-and-white parrot. It comes with a purple ice cream box, which can hold cutouts of food (kabobs, popsicles, hot dogs, and hamburgers), glasses, or ice water and a yellow brush used to color Anna's hair and bathing suit. It also has a mobile grill that comes with two hamburgers already on the grill, which can be used to hold the cutout food, and it has a pair of tongs and a spatula. Anna's accessories include a purple two-piece bathing suit, a pink-and-white chef's apron, a pink toque, lavender shoes with pink straps, a shoulder-less hot pink shirt with yellow trimmings, and hot pink skirt with a yellow hem. Polly's Pool Party Polly's pool is the largest part in the entire set. There are two palm trees placed on the deck, an extendable diving board, a shower with an overhead water dispenser, pool lounge bed, and a changing room with a moveable curtain. The pool itself is the same size as the deck and can be filled with water. In addition to holding the four characters, it can also hold the dolphin included in the set and a yellow ball. Polly's accessories are a hot pink one-piece bathing suit with yellow trims, an orange dress, hot pink caprice with a yellow waistband, an orange shirt with yellow sleeves and neckline, an orange skirt with pink flowers, a yellow tank top with a single strap, yellow shorts, a shoulder-less yellow shirt with a pink pineapple design, a pink tank top, a pink-and-yellow swimsuit bottom, a purple purse, and pink sandals with a yellow strap. Category:Doll Sets